En este mundo
by Aridsaysg
Summary: En la última década se han visto decrementos en la población omega y eso está alterando a todos en cierto grado; se encontró la solución a estos problemas de forma bioquímica pero solo existe un problema. Betas se tienen que someter a un cambio para calmar a los alfas. Será que el poner en riesgo vidas para la supervivencia de un subgénero es prudente…
1. Prólogo

**Hola que tal :D**  
 **A decir verdad es la primera historia que le dedico a Oso-san y no sabia si subirla o no, pero no me quería quedar con las ganas así que con publicarla ya estoy feliz; aunque claro si la leen estaría mucho mas feliz :3**

 **Ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos así que creo que fácilmente podría colgar el siguiente capitulo para el viernes y ya después publicar semanalmente. Soy nueva en esta pagina así que fue muy complicado para mi saber como publicar (me hicieron batallar :c) puede que si tenga un error sea por eso :v**

 **Seria todo por mi parte, disfruta la historia y si te gusta por favor compártela... ah y que sepan que soy multishipper por lo que me gustaría que si quieren ver a una de sus parejas favoritas y esta en mis manos meter un poco me lo dejaran saber ;)**

* * *

Prólogo

El mundo en el cual vivimos se encuentra dividido en 3 subgéneros que hacen distinción entre los seres humanos.  
Es cierto que en la antigüedad existía una brecha mucho más estricta entre cada una, actualmente ya no se tiene tanta selectividad; aunque se sigan guardando cosas como el mantener un linaje puro, la mayoría de las costumbres desaparecieron con el paso de los años siendo dejadas de lado.

Este planeta que tiene como habitantes a hombres y mujeres se encuentra dividido en 3:

Alfas α: tienen madera de líder y regularmente son quienes tienen los mejores puestos gracias a la facilidad y destreza con la fuerza física y la mente; tienen la habilidad de marcar a su pareja con la cual piensen pasar el resto de su vida (esto únicamente funciona bajo condición mutua) la meta de los alfas es encontrar a su pareja (regularmente omega pero de igual manera puede ser beta) y reproducirse.

Omega : se podrían clasificar como el eslabón más débil de la cadena, ya que biológicamente tienden a ser más finos y sensibles; por lo que buscan a alguien de quien depender (en la mayoría de los casos es de forma inconsciente). Sean hombre o mujer secretan una feromona que para los alfas es atractiva, y de esa manera se forman las parejas. También son quienes se encargan de dar a luz, y aunque se sientan menos preciados realmente son muy valiosos para la especie.

Beta β: llamados como "comunes" ya que no poseen ningún gen especial que los identifique; son sin duda los que más predominan en la población por lo que las oportunidades no son tan limitadas para ellos como lo son para un omega. Un beta que llegue a reproducirse con un alfa regularmente nacerá un alfa o un beta, con un omega casi siempre es un beta pero existe la posibilidad de que nazca un omega y entre dos betas puede darse cualquiera de los tres, más sin embargo suele ser beta la mayoría de las veces

Y aunque actualmente los 3 subgéneros convivan en armonía se está creando de apoco un caos, en la última década se ha visto un decremento en los omegas lo cual está causando revueltas en varias partes del mundo.  
Ya que un omega solo le puede ser fiel a un alfa y estos últimos no toleran la idea de tener que compartir lo suyo (los alfas pueden tener hasta 3 omegas) los alfas no se están dando abasto con los omegas.  
Los porcentajes actualizados serian β= 59% α= 30% = 11%; lo cual clara mente comparados con el de hace 15 años β= 56% α= 23% = 21% es un gran desequilibrio.

Y aunque para algunos alfas no sea ningún problema el estar con un beta para otros si, se niegan dejar morir el linaje, y es que al paso que van estarán a nada de desaparecer.  
Es por eso que se busca una forma de solucionar el problema; la más acertada es la que ofrecen los laboratorios Dekapan sonde actualmente están experimentando en un suero que logre convertir a un beta en un omega. Este se encuentra totalmente en secreto por lo que es casi nula la información que se pueda tener de sus avances.

Será que el poner en riesgo vidas para la supervivencia de un subgénero es prudente…


	2. 1º Antes del declive

**Ahora si ya toca meterse en la historia; aunque si es cierto que este y los siguientes 2 son para introducirlos con los personajes.  
** **Si leyeron el pró** **logo** **pudieron darse cuenta de que va de un omegaverse pero también lo voy a estar mezclando con otro AU que me encanta de Osomatsu-san y que les expongo en este primer capitulo ;)**

 **Espero que les guste este primer capitulo y sigan esta historia. Repito que soy multishipper por lo que aun no tengo pensado en parejas fijas para esta historia por si alguna/o de ustedes quisiera ver algo de su pareja favorita podría meterla si se acomoda :D**

 **Si es de tu agrado la historia y crees que le podría gustar a alguien mas te invito a compartirla para que así mas la disfruten; gracias.**

* * *

1º Antes del declive

*10 años antes en la mansión Matsuno

La noche se encontraba demasiado agradable por la casa de la familia Matsuno; era una de esas noches que podrían recordar por años. Y como no si esa misma noche la cabeza de la familia había dado en el clavo en una de sus movidas y debían festejarlo.  
De hecho si le preguntaras a Osomatsu; el hijo mayor de la familia, la última vez que ceno con toda su familia lo más seguro es que no te supiera contestar, no era que le importara mucho de igual manera. Aunque solía ser el más despegado de los 3 hijos no podía perderse una ocasión como esta, no cuando sabía que iba a ser útil en un futuro.

—Padre eso significa que ahora tú eres quien manda en la ciudad ¿no?—la pregunta venia del segundo hijo, Karamatsu

Su padre dio una enorme carcajada, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él, pero aun así le contesto con una palmada en el hombro.

—De esta y de otras cuantas más hijo

Karamatsu se quedó un poco pensativo pues aun no comprendía muy bien lo que su padre hacia o porque era tan importante la cena de esta noche. A fin y al cabo solo era un niño de 13 años.

— ¡Karamatsu-niisan juguemos!—grito un niño desde el otro lado de la sala

—Ya voy Jyushimatsu—Karamatsu corrió hacia el niño lo más rápido que pudo

Mientras que la noche transcurría Osomatsu comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez la velada estaba siendo demasiado feliz. Pero no se le ocurría que es lo que pudiera andar mal.

—Oi Osomatsu-niisan—levantando las manos frente a su cara el menor trato de captar su atención

— ¿En qué piensas niisan?

No sabía porque pero no sentía que fuera bueno hablar frente a todos, así que los arrastro hacia la planta de arriba, los metió por la primer puerta que vio y se aseguró de que nadie los hubiera visto.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —le grito Karamatsu acomodando su ropa

—Shh— le silencio el mayor—no quieres que nos descubran

Ambos hicieron caso a las instrucciones de su hermano mayor y guardaron silencio.  
El cuarto al que habían entrado estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir todos los detalles pero si se podía apreciar un enorme escritorio al centro con sillas al frente y 2 libreros a cada lado, también tenía un pequeño sofá en una esquina y un carrito con botellas del otro lado; además de que desprendía un fuerte aroma a cigarro pero eso ya no era tanto una molestia para los niños ya que sus padres olían a eso todo el tiempo. Daba un poco de mal rollo la habitación.

Las hábiles manos de Osomatsu no tardaron ni un segundo en comenzar a registrar el lugar, desde cajones hasta debajo de la alfombra.

— ¿Osomatsu-niisan que estás haciendo?—Jyushimatsu pregunto con una risita nerviosa—si nos encuentran aquí nos van a castigar, esta es la oficina de…

—Ya se de quien es esta oficina—corto Osomatsu

—Entonces si lo sabes vámonos—le medio ordeno Karamatsu

Osomatsu soltó un golpe a la mesa y miro retante a su hermano menor, al otro no le quedo más que hacerse hacia atrás y bajar la mirada. No era justo de que su hermano lo metiera en problemas, ya estaba harto de ser castigado por culpa del mayor y estaba seguro de que a Jyushimatsu también le molestaba.

— ¿No les parece extraño?—soltó de la nada mientras sacudía un cajón

Ni Karamatsu o Jyushimatsu comprendían a que se refería así que lo dejaron continuar.

—La cena, todos reunidos y estos estúpidos trajes—dijo al jalar de su saco negro—díganme que no soy el único que se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa

—Estamos celebrando que padre gano terreno ¿no?—Karamatsu se sintió hasta estúpido de decirlo

Él también sintió que algo no iba bien, nunca sus padres les habían pedido cenar todos juntos y que se comportaran, tal vez Osomatsu tenía razón y había algo extraño en todo eso.

—Me pregunto cuántas cabezas tuvieron que rodar para que padre llegara a donde esta—les dijo mientras sacaba algo del cajón— ¿creen que fuera con esta?

—Osomatsu-niisan mejor vámonos— esta vez la risa de Jyushimatsu desapareció remplazándola por una cara de pánico

Sus ojos no querían creer lo que veían pero era innegable, su hermano tenia entre las manos una pequeña arma; de hecho hasta parecía que iba a juego, era justo para el tamaño de sus pequeñas manos y la habilidad con la que sostenía la pistola lo hacía ver aterrador.

— ¿Acaso están asustados?— con elegancia paso sus dedos por el gatillo— ¿Qué pasaría si le doy a uno de ustedes por accidente? ¿Se enojarían conmigo?

—No sería ningún accidente—murmuro Karamatsu sin mover un solo dedo

Era increíble hasta qué punto llegaba el cinismo de Osomatsu, lo peor de todo es que lo más probable es que disparara el arma.

Tick

El gatillo se movió pero ninguna bala salió disparada.  
Jyushimatsu se aferró hasta hacerle daño a Karamatsu en el brazo y este solo cerro los ojos con fuerza; ¿Por qué no se sentía para nada sorprendido? La estrepitosa risa de su hermano no se contuvo de hecho hasta unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon.

—Es increíble—dijo entre bocanadas de aire—si hubieran visto sus caras, casi se hace en los pantalones

—Tu… pedazo de…

Karamatsu se abalanzo con todo lo que pudo hacia Osomatsu, iba a estrellar su puño sobre su cara pero en vez de eso fue frenado por el mismo Osomatsu. Solo se llevaban 2 años de diferencia pero aun así lo superaba por mucho en fuerza; eso solo le dio más rabia.

—Karamatsu no te enojes—sus ojos de tornaron sombríos y una sonrisa deshonesta se pintó en sus labios—yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a mis lindos hermanitos

El agarra ya estaba doliéndole y no fue hasta que él se zafó que pudo liberarse de la presión ejercida, Osomatsu solo les sonrió a ambos o a lo que se le pudiera llamar pues esa de ser una sonrisa sería la más falsa y forzada que le conocían.

— ¡Niños!

—Mierda es mamá

Se apresuraron a salir del despacho del jefe y corrieron escaleras abajo, al llegar notaron como su madre y su padre recibían aun una pareja de aspecto elegante; Osomatsu supuso que eso era por lo que sus padres tanto esperaban y no el querer estar juntos como le aseguraron en un principio.  
No sabía porque pero no le agradaban las visitas.

—Niisan mira niñas

Es cierto que aún no estaban en plena pubertad pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las niñas ya fueran un tema alarmante para los 3, un poco más animado con las visitas se fueron a un lado de sus padres para poder verlas desde un mejor ángulo.

—Niños saluden a los Yowai—su padre los paso al frente—a partir de ahora los verán demasiado

—Mucho gusto—se les escucho a la par

Jyushimatsu al ser el más inquieto de los 3 no pudo evitar buscar a las niñas con la mirada; una de ellas llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y haciéndole juego unas cintas de color rosa a cada lado de los amarres de sus colitas. La otra llevaba un pantalón blanco haciendo juego con una playera rosa y un chaleco perla, de hecho tenía el pelo demasiado corto.

" _Que rara niña_ " fue lo único que pensó Jyushimatsu

—Niños preséntense—ordeno su padre

—Matsuno Osomatsu, 15 años, un gusto—no pudo evitar la sonrisa picara

—Matsuno Karamatsu, 13 años, un placer—un tono galante para alguien tan joven

—Matsuno Jyushimatsu, 12 años, espero que nos llevemos bien—y les dirigió una de sus enormes sonrisas

Ambas un poco avergonzadas pasaron delante de ellos, la mayor se puso al frente dejando en la sombra a la menor.

—Yowai Totoko, 16 años—su forma de hablar era un poco amenazadora pero nada que pudiera intimidar a los pequeños Matsunos

Osomatsu y Karamatsu se miraron por un momento, parece ser que se percataron de algo.

—Ah y él es mi hermano menor—se movió para que lo pudieran ver con claridad—Totty di hola

Totoko empujo un poco más al frente a su hermano, y aunque ahora lo veían claramente era obvio de que es un niño; los hermanos estaban confundidos y con ganas de echarse a reír.

—Yowai Todo, tengo 8 años, por favor cuiden de mi—muy apenas de forma entendible formulo

— ¿Hermano?—repitió Jyushimatsu sin comprender

—Totty—susurro el mayor haciendo burla al nombre

El segundo dio un golpe en las costillas para que recuperara la compostura, aunque definitivamente la tal Totoko lo había escuchado y no le parecía de su agradado.  
Después de eso pasaron a la mesa donde tuvieron la cena, los hermanos Matsuno dieron lo mejor de ellos en comportarse por orden de su madre. Hablaban de cosas que a medias entendían, o al menos así era hasta que los incluyeron en la conversación.

—Mis hijos tienen madera de alfas, no espero menos de ellos—alardeo su padre

—Bueno recordemos que al menos necesitamos a un omega—el Sr. Yowai le dio una sonrisa perfecta

—Tal vez uno de tus hijos—soltó filosamente el Sr. Matsuno

En ese momento en la cabeza de Osomatsu se había formado una respuesta " _maldito viejo siempre tiene todo planeado_ "

— ¿Para qué necesitan un omega padre?—Jyushimatsu no sabía si había hecho bien en preguntar

Al final de todo aun es un niño y apenas conocía de términos como alfa, beta u omega, lo que sabe es gracias a Osomatsu que desde que cumplió los 15 años tenía clases donde le hablaban de todo ese mundo. Tanto Karamatsu como el solo sabían que su padre es un alfa y su madre una beta.

Jyushimatsu levanto su mirada para juntarse con la de Todo (o Totty como lo había llamado su hermana) se sentía raro por haberlo confundido con una niña pero para él tenía una cara muy linda como la de una niña.

—Bueno hijo necesitamos un omega para hacer que la unión funcione—le explico con suavidad

— ¿Unión?— esta vez Osomatsu se mostró más interesado

—Para la boda muchacho—el Sr. Yowai le hablo mucho más amable que su padre en años— ¿Matsuzo acaso no les has comentado nada aun?

Los tres voltearon a ver a todos en la mesa, tanto sus padres como los señores Yowai mantenían su postura y sonrisa perfecta; Totoko y Todo por otro lado eran lo contrario, serios y con la mirada fija en el plato y bueno los tres Matsunos no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

—Hijos en otras palabras les decimos que nos vamos a unir mediante la boda de alguno de ustedes 5

Las palabras de su padre le cayeron de peso a Karamatsu, era muy joven para tener novia ¡mucho más para casarse! Jyushimatsu no comprendía del todo aun pero aun así no le hizo mucha gracia y en cuanto a Osomatsu… bueno el solo les sonrió con su mejor cara.

—Será un placer

" _Así que no eres tan idiota viejo_ " fue lo que quiso salir de su boca.


	3. 2º Bienvenido

**Recién salido del horno el nuevo capítulo!**  
 **En este ya podemos ver a los hermanos faltantes, Choro e Ichi aparentemente no tienen mucha conexión con los otros porque me gusta tanto este dúo que los quise poner juntos al menos en un principio.**  
 **Espero que no me equivocara en lo de endocrinología (tiene que ver con las hormonas, nutrición y otras cosas más) es que trate de buscar un área más creíble pero busque mucho y solo me confundí más :b las ciencias no son lo mío.**  
 **Ah y gracias a vaiolethlaurie por el mensaje :D tratare de publicar cada días de ahora en adelante pero espero nunca pasar más de una semana ;)**

* * *

2º Bienvenido

La vida no era tan mala si se ponía a analizar todo lo que había logrado.  
Akiyama Choro a la edad de 24 años ya tiene una carrera en Ciencias Biomédicas, apenas graduarse le había ofrecido un puesto en una compañía muy importante y hoy es su primer día. Le habían asignado trabajar en el área de endocrinología; estaba nervioso ya que se había enterado que su mentor seria uno de los mejores en el laboratorio y aunque se sentía agradecido al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en que haría algo mal apenas pisar el laboratorio.

Su departamento no quedaba tan lejos del trabajo así que no tenía necesidad de tomar el metro pero por si algo salió 10 minutos antes para irse con calma y no llegar ajetreado y desarreglado en su primer día. Hasta escoger la ropa fue un desafío, no sabía si ir formal o tratar de ser algo más casual; al final opto por una camiseta verde a cuadros y un pantalón caqui.  
Ya iba de camino cuando se percató que se había despeinado un poco así que paro en un vidrio y se acomodó el peinado, la presentación es un tema muy…

—Hola hermosura—escucho a sus espaldas

Giro y pudo darse cuenta de cómo un grupo de 3 rodeaba a una pequeña joven contra la pared. Ella trato de correrse pero los grandulones la mantuvieron en su lugar.  
Choro sabia de sobra lo que estaba pasando era muy común verlo en estos días, una cacería o como él lo veía un secuestro. Era obvio que esos alfas querían a esa omega y como últimamente los omegas estaban escasos se las tenían que arreglar de alguna manera para poder conseguir a alguien. Pero como él era un beta no era como que le afectara; si es cierto que los alfas también buscan a betas pero eso regularmente son hombres y la mayoría van tras mujeres antes que por un hombre. Por lo mismo era más común ver a una mujer alfa con un hombre beta, como lo fue hace unos años con Choro; él estuvo saliendo con esa chica alfa en sus primeros años de universidad así que el mismo podía declarar lo sobreprotectores y extremistas que llegan a ser, no fue hasta una noche donde ella intento marcarlo que Choro decidió darle fin a la relación. Desde entonces trata de no relacionarse con alfas pues aunque le de vergüenza admitirlo les tiene algo de miedo después de ver a los límites que llego su novia y de las miradas amenazadoras que le soltaba a quien estuviera cercas de él e inclusive unas veces se las llego a dedicar a Choro.

—Pobre chica—susurro para sí mismo y siguió con su camino

Camino unos pocos minutos más y finalmente llego a la que sería su nueva compañía. Se presentó donde le indicaron y de allí una señorita lo acompaño a una sala donde le pidió que esperara a su mentor.

—Buena suerte—le dijo la señorita que lo acompaño

A Choro todo el mundo le pareció agradable, no era como en la universidad donde era fácil identificar a los subgéneros con tan solo verlos, en cambio aquí todos se veían muy comunes como lo haría un beta.  
Ya tenía un rato esperando y no ocurría nada… tal vez lo habían mandado a la sala incorrecta, aun dudoso de si debía esperar más o irse se levantó de su asiento al menos para estirarse, trato de relajarse pero cuando escucho una voces acercarse se tensó de nuevo.

—Aún tiene fallas pero todo indica que este mes tengamos una muestra mejorada—se alcanzó a escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta

La voz era ronca y algo siniestra para el oído de Choro, el pomo giro y se dejó ver a 3 hombres.  
El que iba al frente tenia pinta de ser su mentor, venía con bata blanca que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, una camisa morada a juego con la corbata negra, su cabello desordenado sin tener alguna señal de haber sido cepillado esta mañana y una cara que delataba irritación aun con la sonrisa que traía.  
Los otros 2 hombres venían de traje y se veían algo atemorizantes pero sin duda imponían más que el otro.

—Ah mierda lo olvide

El de bata se acercó a Choro provocando que su rigidez aumentara, claro si es que se podía más.

—Akiyama Choro, a partir de hoy seré su asistente—se inclinó como tabla casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas

—Si, si un gusto—en su voz no había una pizca de interés

Lo hizo pararse recto para que volteara a ver a los otros 2 hombres.

—Mira te presento al Señor Dekapan—miro al hombre más alto de los dos—tu jefe por cierto

—Y el tuyo también Ichi-kun—el hombre estiro su mano a Choro

Él se veían muy grande a comparación de Choro y eso lo intimido, tomo su mano rogando que no comenzara a sudar y delatara su obvio nerviosismo; el apretón fue amable e hizo que los nervios de Choro disminuyeran un poco.

—Y él es el Señor Matsuno…

—Uno de sus benefactores—lo interrumpió tomando su mano

El contacto con el Sr. Matsuno fue más fuerte y brusco, aun así mantuvo su brazo firme y le sonrió.  
Tras él "Ichi-kun" le había llamado al Sr. Dekapan, estaba moviendo unas hojas en la mesa que se encontraba adentro de la habitación; los puso frente al Sr. Matsuno obligándolo a soltar la mano de su nuevo asistente.

—Aquí tiene—dijo de mala gana—son los avances y los informes de los experimentos

Era obvio que a su mentor no se le daba para nada la amabilidad… tendría que ser cuidadoso para evitar irritarlo y que no lo quisiera correr de la compañía una semana después de haber ingresado.

—Entonces seria todo por el momento—los ojos del Sr. Matsuno se clavaron en el—manténganos informados Ichi-kun

Su tono de voz se volvió más grueso y pudo notar a leguas la burla, eso hizo que un escalofrío corriera por todo el cuerpo de Choro, pero Ichi solo le sonrió filosamente. Ambos dejaron la sala azotando la puerta tras ellos.

Choro no sabía que hacer, acababa de conocer a hombres demasiado importantes y una de ellos era el dueño de la compañía, trataba de comportarse pero por dentro sentía que lanzaría el desayuno.

—Ah por cierto yo soy Niimura Ichi—su mentor jalo una silla y se acomodo

—Un placer Niimura-sensei—nuevamente su cuerpo se dobló en señal de respeto

Pero al parecer a Ichi no le iban las formalidades pues solo paseo la vista antes de regresar a los papeles que había sacado minutos antes.  
Choro imagino que este sería el despacho de Ichi ya que no tenía para nada la finta de un laboratorio y tampoco de una oficina (o no de una decente) de hecho solo habían sillas esparcidas por todo el lugar, una gran mesa y varios archiveros.

" _Todo está demasiado desordenado_ " pensó Choro, y no es que fuera un maniático de la limpieza y el orden pero si era de los de la idea que un espacio limpio era más adecuado para trabajar.

— ¿Eres un beta no es así Choro? Ah claro ¿Está bien si solo te llamo Choro?—aún conservaba el tono de sarcasmo pero al menos se sentía más amigable que antes

—Por supuesto Niimura-sen…

—Con Ichi estoy bien—lo corto sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlo

Una gota descendió de la sien de Choro; esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que tenía calculado.

— ¿Acaso piensas quedarte parado todo el día?—Ichi jalo una silla a su lado— ven siéntate, te pondré al tanto

Era algo pronto para tomarse tanta confianza pero algo le dijo que era mejor no llevarle la contraria al hombre de aspecto dudoso.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?

Choro solo había observado pocas veces el trabajo en un laboratorio profesional pero era de esperarse que sus demás compañeros llegaran a reportarse, o al menos a conocer al nuevo. Ichi se acercó a Choro e hizo que este por reflejo brincara hacia atrás.

—Lamento decirte que solo seremos tú y yo, espero que eso no te moleste

Estaba tan cercas que su mirada le parecía como la de un alfa; atemorizante.

El juego esta así: Ichi no tenía la intención de trabajar con Choro (o con alguna otra persona) era claro, eso le hacía difícil las cosas pero Choro no es de los que se rinde fácilmente; de ser así no habría obtenido el trabajo. Creyó que lo más acertado seria seguirle el juego; solo rogaba que no le fuera a costar el puesto.

—Así que no le gusta trabajar en equipo—aunque lo dijo se arrepintió

Ichi regreso su cuerpo con brusquedad al respaldo de la silla y se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Yo diría que los demás son un estorbo para mí—lo dijo sin rodeos—pero es algo difícil hacerlo todo por mi cuenta y con la presión que me tienen estos idiotas no he podido descansar, ya llevo varios días que no llego a casa, aunque vivo solo y no le importo a nadie…

—Ichi-sensei—sentía que si no lo detenía tendría que consolarlo de alguna forma, pero debía ser serio y mostrarle que podía con el trabajo— ¿Qué tal si me explica en que está trabajando? Así me pongo al corriente y comienzo a trabajar

Bien hecho Choro, acertó en sus palabras y logro que Ichi se concentrara en su labor, le paso unos papeles dentro de un folder, debía ser la investigación la cual era algo larga pues tenía muchas hojas adjunta.

—No la abras aun—ordeno—antes quiero ver que tanto sabes

" _De verdad le desagrado_ "

—Si te digo omega ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Fue claro y conciso. Peor no tenía nada que ver con lo que Choro imaginaba.

—Mmm bueno es difícil, tal vez diría que el eslabón más débil pero creo que en estos momentos lo más indicado seria—se frenó un poco para pensarlo—codiciados

—Y eso es ¿Por qué?

—Se dice que tiene que ver con que los alfas buscaron expandirse de forma rápida y se metían con más betas que con los mismos omegas, pero de alguna manera también tuvo que ver con la época donde los omegas negaban el estar con un alfa y como de seguro sabe un omega solo nace si uno de los padres es un omega y aun así las posibilidades son solo de un 30%

—Interesante

¡Era lo único que le iba a decir! Tal vez era demasiado; Ichi se quedó un poco pensativo. Saco una pluma de su bata y apunto en el primer papel que encontró.

—Justo como dijiste aunque un alfa y un omega tengan crías no significa que estos sean omegas, de hecho tiene más probabilidad de ser beta—le explico como si llevaran años de camaradas— es cierto que el que nazca un omega es muy esperado en estos días

No es que Choro no entendiera a que se refería pero no podía encontrarle hilo a la conversación.

—No quisiera ser grosero Ichi-sensei pero no comprendo que es lo que trata de decirme con esto

—Choro que me dirías si te digo que puedo convertir a unos cuantos betas en omegas y así solucionar el problema de una vez—de nuevo esa sonrisa sínica regresaba a el

—Imposible

—Entonces ayúdame a hacer lo imposible realidad

Pero que cosas le estaba diciendo este hombre.


	4. 3º Cumpleaños divertido

**Hola de nuevo! Olvidé que iba a subir el capítulo y no lo tenía listo en La computadora, eso me pasa por escribirlo a mano primero :v pero bueno aquí está :D**

 **Mmm creo que está vez no tengo nada más que añadir así que los dejo con el capítulo; si les gusta la historia les agradecería que la compartan y así me animo a escribirla más rápido, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

3° Cumpleaños divertido

La noche era fría pero por alguna razón todo el mundo se encontraba en las calles. Realmente el problema no es el frio o la gente sino el lugar donde estaban.

R ara vez los hermanos Matsuno pueden darse el lujo de tomarse una noche enteramente libre, pero a pedido de un amigo dejaron todo a un lado y se escaparon.  
Como podían decirle que no a su futuro esposo.

—Totty ya me quiero ir a casa—bufo uno de sus acompañantes

— Ni siquiera hemos llegado—Totty corrió a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura—Osomatsu vamos a divertirnos, te lo prometo

Se limitó a sonreír, acomodo uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y siguió caminando con el pequeño grupo.

Se reunieron los 5 para celebrar por adelantado el cumpleaños Todo, su cumpleaños número 18 seria este próximo fin de semana pero como lo más seguro es que no pudieran pasarla juntos planearon escaparse para festejar.

—¿Y cuándo te realizan los estudios?— le pregunto Jyushimatsu

—Apenas amanezca, mama y papa dijeron que ya tenían todo listo para que más tardar a medio día tengamos los resultados

Los estudios que Todo tiene programados no son por alguna enfermedad o algo grave si no por el contrario; estos determinan a que subgénero perteneces. Aunque se podía presentar antes detalles como en el caso de Totty que desde hace unos meses comenzaba a desprender un aroma dulzón.  
Si todo iba por como parecía tenía todas la de ser un omega; debía ser uno.

—¿Y nos dirigimos hacia?—Totoko la hermana de Totty pregunto

—El karaoke—contesto el menor con una sonrisa

—¡¿Ehh?!—gritaron molestos Totoko y Osomatsu

—Excelente idea mi querido Totty—Karamatsu lo aparto de su hermano y lo recargo contra su cuerpo

Totoko separo a su hermano de las garras de Karamatsu y Osomatsu; sabía que alguno de esos idiotas terminaría siendo la pareja de Todo pero mientras lo pudiera evitar lo haría. Claro era imposible mantener a tres alfas alejados de un omega cuando viven casi juntos, cuando aleja a uno otro aparece, como ahora que Jyushimatsu se fue sobre Todo, lo dejo pero solo porque de los tres Jyushimatsu era menos mano larga.

Llegaron al edificio donde Totty había escogido el karaoke para pasar toda la noche en el.

—Oi Karamatsu—Osomatsu le hablo al oído—ponte atento, presiento que algo no anda bien

Asintió y comprobó que el arma que escondió entre su chaqueta siguiera fija en su lugar.

La habitación que les asignaron era demasiado grande, tenía dos sofás de buen tamaño, una mesa al medio, una pantalla enorme, el estante con los micrófonos y una ventana a un lado de la televisión.

—Oh así que esto es un karaoke

—¿Ehh Osomatsu nunca habías venido a un karaoke?—se burló Totty— eres un antisocial

—No se tu pero si voy a divertirme con alguien prefiero hacerlo en la cama

La forma tan descarado de hablar de Osomatsu hizo que las mejillas de Totty se tiñeran de rojo.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco había entrado a una—admitió Karamatsu avergonzado

—Ni yo—se unió Jyushimatsu

—Que patéticos, al menos neesan si ha estado en uno…

Totoko desvió la mirada.

—Neesan tú también eres como ellos—un grito chillón se le escapo

—No me compares con estos inútiles—se cruzó de brazos y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo

Un peso extra se situó a su lado, Osomatsu la miro directo a los ojos, siempre era un bobo pero debía admitir que un bobo algo amenazador.

—Bueno parece que estamos en las mismas Totoko-chan— él sabía que ella odiaba ser llamada así

Su velada comenzó con Totty explicándoles cómo manejar la cónsula, también al poco rato descubrieron que el lugar vende alcohol así que Osomatsu arraso con el menú.

—Wow Karamatsu realmente cantas bien, algo doloroso a la vista pero bien

Lo decía porque no podía dejar de hacer estúpidas y curiosas posees mientras cantaba, pero que recibiera un alago por parte de Totty era algo inesperado.  
Aunque llevaran años de conocerse parecía que Todo aún era una caja de sorpresas. Para cada uno de ellos es de una forma distinta y ahora con la revelación de subgénero estaba portándose un poco distinto a lo usual.

Karamatsu se sintió alagado pues con él Todo suele ser cruel y más frio pero aun con todo eso le ha demostrado su admiración y afecto en repetidas ocasiones.  
Con Jyushimatsu es con quien mantiene una relación mucho más natural, es quien más trata con él y se divierte demasiado con sus ocurrencias, además de que es a quien más confianza le tiene.  
Y con Osomatsu es sarcástico, chantajista e infantil, sabe que con él si no es capaz de manejarlo Osomatsu lo terminaría utilizando para sus propios medios; y a Totty no le gustaba perder.

—Yo quiero cantar esta con Totty—Jyushimatsu le paso un micrófono

—¿Cómo es que se saben tantas canciones?—el Matsuno mayor dijo seguido de un chasquido

—Me sorprende que tengan tanto tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no sea trabajo—le siguió Totoko

—Bueno tu si exa…

Se quedó callado, Totoko iba a gritarle pero se percató.  
Podía oír como un grupo de personas se dirigían a la puerta, para ser más específicos uno alfas. Osomatsu dirigió una mirada a Karamatsu quien ya se había percatado. Jyushimatsu también reacciono al alejar el micrófono y ponerse alerta.

—No pares Jyushi…

El sonido de un vidrio romperse en pedazos lleno la habitación poniéndolos a todos en modo de ataque. La ventana quedo expuesta dejando que un pequeño dardo entrara, rozando a nada el hombro de Totty.

—¡Todo al piso!—le ordeno Totoko mientras sacaba una navaja afilada debajo del dobladillo de su pantalón—tienen a un franco tirador

Ya todos se encontraban con un arma lista para el combate, tanto Osomatsu y Karamatsu portaban unas pistolas, Totoko una navaja que fácilmente arrancaría tu mano y Jyushimatsu de forma ágil saco un bastón extensible de su pantalón.  
Totty se quedó en shock; sintiendo como Jyushimatsu lo movía a un rincón del cuarto.

Otro estruendo se dejó escuchar y la puerta ahora permanecía abierta de par en par. Como se imaginaron 6 hombres de complexión robusta entraron y se fueron contra ellos.

—Y yo que creía que tendríamos una tranquila noche—el primer disparo por parte de Osomatsu salió

Bingo, aserto dando en el hombro y dejándolo en el suelo.

—Realmente nunca podemos estar tranquilos— la lastima fingida de Karamatsu le provoco un mareo a Totty

—Parece ser que tenemos un cumpleaños algo movido

Totoko se lanzó ante uno, en nada su cuchillo ya estaba enterrado en su estómago.

—Un cumpleaños divertido—rio dando un golpe en la garganta con el palo—que divertido

Mientras tanto Totty en el piso se cohibía del miedo "¿Qué demonios ocurría?" trato de moverse pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía ridículamente pesado. "Muévete, necesitan ayuda"  
Los demás se mueven en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, hasta el dardo que acababa de caer a un lado suyo cayo con toda la paciencia del mundo. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer de su frente y de la nada sentía como si prendieran la calefacción a centímetros de él.

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"

—Jyushimatsu te encargo este—el disparo de Karamatsu envió en sujeto justo a los pies de Jyushimatsu

No se contuvo ni un segundo y comenzó una tortura propinada por un hombre que no borraba la sonrisa de su cara; era demasiado tenebroso.  
Entre Osomatsu y Totoko se encargaban de un tipo al cual no le queda mucho.

—Ahora dime quien te mando—su cuchillo se movía peligrosamente cercas de su cara

—Prefiero que me maten de una vez—le escupió un chorro de sangre que se quedó marcado en su blusa

Con rapidez la pistola del joven adulto presiono contra su entrecejo, estaba a nada de apretar el gatillo.

—Aunque no lo parezca es una dama—rio mientras frotaba debajo de su nariz—no creo que quieras hacer esperar a una dama… ¡habla!

—No importa que hagan conmigo—se acercó más provocando que el cuchillo cortara su cara— el jefe obtendrá a su omega como desea

—¿Quién es tu jefe?—la pistola se enterró mas en su frente

—Quien sabe, será un placer llevarme su nombre a la tumba

El gatillo du accionado, los sesos del alfa volaron manchando las paredes e incluidos a ellos.

—Genial mi ropa casual esta arruinada

—No te preocupes igual no la necesitas mucho—lo dijo más para el

Se volvieron a los otros y se dieron cuenta de que tenían todo controlado, tenían el lugar lleno de sangre y hombres muertos o moribundos en el piso.

—¿Totty?—Jyushimatsu le hablo esperando a que saliera

Pero en cambio solo se escuchó un grito proveniente de la esquina donde lo dejo hace un rato, es del él sin duda.

Uno de los hombres se les había escabullido y de forma silenciosa se las arregló para llegar a Totty.  
Todos levantaron sus armas hacia él.

—No querrán hacer eso—el hombre se levantó con Todo al frente como escudo humano—no quieren lastimar a la nena ¿no es así?

Totty estaba tomado por el cuello por lo que aun podía utilizar las manos; aun algo mareado busco a tientas en las costuras de su suéter una pequeña pero filosa navaja, batallo pero de un golpe pudo sacarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo perra?

En el instante en el que el ogro que tenía detrás se movió de su cuerpo él se movió, con las pocas fuerzas que tiene en el momento clavo la punta en uno de sus costados.  
De un brinco se separó de Todo permitiendo que ambos poseedores de un arma de fuego lanzaran un tiro; los dos certeros. Uno en la nuca y el otro en la garganta.

Totty se desplomo en el aire pero por suerte Jyushimatsu reacciono y no lo dejo tocar el piso. Algo no andaba bien, el cuarto comenzó a apestar a algo dulce y exótico.

Los 4 alfas sabían de sobra que olor es.

—Ayúdame Jyushimatsu—lloriqueos salían de Todo

—To-totty—su mente se nublo al sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo

Todo trato de aferrarse al cuerpo de Jyushimatsu pero le fue arrebatado por Karamatsu.

—¡Qué esperas llámales!—Osomatsu obedecía desde antes de que le gritaran

—¡No se acerquen a él!—grito separándose un poco del celular

Totty no entendió nada, el solo quería que lo estrujaran con fuerza.

—Son tan malos—se echó a llorar al piso

Sin duda un cumpleaños peculiar.


	5. 4º Poniendose al día

_Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había pasado más de una semana y no había ni escrito el capítulo :c perdón es que esta semana entre a la universidad y esta semana estuvo muy movida pero ya no dejare que eso pase._

 _Espero que este capítulo les guste, yo estoy esperando que lean los siguientes que son a los que más empeño le estoy poniendo XD_  
 _Conforme voy escribiendo más, menos se cual pueda ser la pareja principal; aunque de momento no se vea ninguna pareja se me hace difícil decantarme solo por una, sería tan fácil hacer un todos x todos :v_

 _Gracias por leerla y seguirla ;) espero que les siga gustando, porque los siguientes capítulos en lo personal me gustaron más de escribir así que espero que los lean :D (soy horrible poniendo titulos)_

* * *

 **4º Poniendose al día**

Había pasado ya más de 5 meses desde que Choro comenzó a trabajar como asistente de Niimura Ichi, a Choro le gusta llamarlo Ichi-sensei aunque el otro prefiera ser llamado solo Ichi ya que le molestan las formalidades.  
Así como también le molesta que dejara los expedientes incompletos (la mayoría de las veces no es culpa de Choro), también es intolerable a que lo vieran trabajar, odiaba que lo presionaran y le dieran instrucciones; pero sobre todo le fastidiaba que Choro estuviera tras de él en todo momento.

—¿Ya está lista la formula #21?

—En eso estoy

Trato de ignorarlo y concentrarse en no poner de más en el tubo de ensayo.

—Estas temblando—desde el otro lado del laboratorio Choro terminaba de llenar unos papeles y aun así lo alcanzo a verlo

—No lo haría si no estuvieras metiéndote

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo

Ichi ya se había acostumbrado a lo meticuloso que es Choro, de hecho nunca procuro el mantener su trabajo tan en orden como Choro lo ha mantenido hasta la fecha pero gracias a la conexión que tuvieron lo permitió, era extraño que al fin uno de sus asistentes le agradara y eso a pesar de que los demás en el edificio catalogaran su relación un tanto extraña.  
Justo como le gusta.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—¿Puedo?—bajo los papeles poniendo más ánimo a su voz

En ocasiones dejaba de lado ese modo tan recto y le dejaba ver que aún es un novato, a Ichi le hubiera gustado alguna vez a ver estado en sus zapatos. Una lástima que para el todo fuera tan rápido.

—Por supuesto que no—le sonrió—quiero que este si funcione

Choro se sintió ingenuo al creer que su peculiar compañero de verdad lo dejaría ayudarle.

—Entonces has bien tu trabajo—regreso de vuelta a su papeleo

Tal vez él no se daba cuenta pero con el paso de los días Choro lo trataba más como un igual y no como un superior. Cosa que Ichi le comenzó a pedirle desde el primer día.

Estaba harto de que los demás le mostraran respeto y a sus espaldas le tiraran mierda; siempre ha sido así y por alguna razón no quería que fuera de esa manera con Choro.  
Él le agradaba, de alguna manera.

—Ya esta

Dejo el tubo con la sustancia en un estante y espero a que Choro lo inspeccionara y tomara notas.

—¿Este será el que funcione?

—Más le vale porque yo no puedo pedirles más tiempo—se dijo más para él que para Choro

Choro sabía a quién se refería. El señor Matsuno regularmente metía presión en Ichi de forma sutil pero por lo que le había contado ese hombre es un peligro andando, no sabe a qué se dedica pero es más que obvio que le interesa que los omegas no se extingan pues el proyecto no era nada barato y no avanza a grandes pasos pues no han podido encontrar una fórmula correcta.

—Si esta logra hacer que las feromonas expandidas sean más llamativas podríamos estar a nada de terminar—ese fue un intento de animarlo

—Olvidas que aún nos falta el hecho de que no sabemos si sirvan para dar a luz

Cierto. Las pruebas mostraban que el celo era igual al de un omega y su comportamiento también, en algunos su complexión se tornaba más fina y débil. Pero aún tenían 2 problemas.  
No existía un aroma lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer a un alfa y no encontraban modo de que los hombres cambiaran su anatomía para prepararlos para un embarazo.

—En mujeres funciona, no creo que deberíamos de concentrarnos en hombres…

—Si tomamos solo a mujeres desequilibraríamos el entorno de los betas—en momentos como estos es cuando Choro aprendía más de su propia boca—y eso que también existen alfas mujeres o alfas homosexuales ¿sabes no solo se mueven por sexo?

Ambos guardaron silencio analizando todo, desde cómo solucionarlo hasta el modo de conseguirlo.

De hecho tenían una idea de donde obtener lo que necesitaban, si tuvieran a un macho omega de donde sacar un poco de material genético podrían tratar de imitar el sistema con el cual sus cuerpos cambian, pues ellos también poseen un cuerpo normal hasta que descubren que son omegas.  
Pero al ser tan valiosos nadie deja que estén en un laboratorio siendo parte de un experimento tan riesgoso como este.

—¿El señor Matsuno no podrá conseguir a alguien?—sugirió al pensar en lo mismo

—Cuando le comente solo me dijo que esperara—le dio un ligero golpe a la mesa—¡como coño voy a esperar si me presiona cada día mas!

Si era algo raro pero al menos era una señal de que tienen más tiempo.

Choro no perdió más el tiempo y tomo la muestra, la llevaría de inmediato a la zona de pruebas.

—Espera—lo jalo de la bata sin tener en cuenta de que casi tira el tubo—aún faltan dos

"¿Dos más? Pero si un tubo son para los dos sujetos; un hombre y una mujer" razono Choro consigo mismo

—Aún no sabemos si es la definitiva ¿para qué hacer más?

—Pedí que esta vez lo probáramos en seis personas

— ¡Ehh! ¿Seis? Pero apenas si tenemos personas porque desperdiciar a cuatro más—no veía lógica su petición

Lentamente lo regreso con cuidado de no tirar nada y de las manos le quito el tubo colocando uno nuevo y sin contenido.

Le estaba pidiendo que preparara uno; extraño pero no iba a perder la oportunidad, pocas veces lo deja hacerlo a su lado.  
En silencio comenzaron a trabajar. Choro tenía sus dudas pero obedeció.

—Pedí que fueran seis porque me di cuenta que su carga de subgénero los hace reaccionar de forma diferente

Se quedó atónito, a que se supone que se refiere ¿Carga de subgénero? Se supone que todos son betas.

—No sé si lo sabes pero aunque seamos betas tenemos un porcentaje de alfa y omega en nuestro interior, por eso quisiera ver si los que tienen mayor cantidad de omega son más efectivos y así solo concentrarnos en ellos—explico sin despegar su mirada del proceso de la formula

—¿Y cómo sabe la carga de subgénero?—la nueva información excitaba a Choro

—Es fácil con una muestra de sangre—lo tomo a la ligera—regularmente no se pone para no confundir a la gente

Se lo tenían demasiado escondido como para que un alumno tan aplicado como lo es Choro lo desconociera.

Su cara de confundido antes de procesar todo era demasiado graciosa en especial para alguien que adora burlarse de los demás como lo es Ichi.

—¿Qué acaso tienes ganas de saber tus porcentajes?—se burlo

—¿Acaso los sabias todo este tiempo?—chillo algo agudo

Giro su silla y se dirigió a uno de los archiveros, hurgo entro tantos folios y finalmente saco uno de color verde menta.

—Adelante, da un vistazo—apenas lo alzo le fue arrebatado

Los ojos se le ensancharon y dejo salir un grito de inconformidad.

—Beta 49%, omega 43% y alfa 8% — se podía ver en su cara la molestia—Ichi dime que tus porcentajes son parecidos

—Lamento decirte que son 53% beta, 35% alfa y 12% omega—su burla se escuchó algo infantil— no te molestes al final eras beta

—Pero estuve a un 7% de ser un omega, se siente extraño

—Oye piensa positivamente, eres el candidato perfecto al experimento

Su sonrisa burlesca que roza lo malicioso irrito a Choro tanto que solo se le ocurrió lanzarle un gotero de plástico para poder desquitarse.

—No pierda el tiempo y ponga su trasero a trabajar Niimura-sensei

"Jeje lo hice enojar"

…

La ambulancia en la que Totty había sido arrastrado a la fuerza ya tenía unos minutos de haber partido.  
Por su parte los hermanos Matsuno y Totoko se las habían arreglado para no verse envueltos en el escándalo que se produjo. Lo bueno es que tienen buenos contactos en la comisaria y así había sido más fácil escabullirse entre las sombras.

—Me siento horrible por dejar a Totty solo—Totoko no podía perdonarse el dejarlo en un momento como este

—Era eso o hubiéramos provocado una matanza

Por más duro que se escuchara, Osomatsu tienen razón.

En el momento en el que se percataron que un aroma dulce provenía de Todo los 4 se pusieron más violentos, querían marcar el territorio. Y aunque parecía broma fue gracias a Osomatsu que no se lanzaron entre ellos pero más importante, hacia Todo.

—No puedo creer lo bien que olía—Jyushimatsu aún estaba un poco ido

Se había visto más afectado que los demás ya que él fue el que tuvo un contacto directo con el omega, aun podía sentir como se le pego al cuerpo y lo mucho que lo disfruto.

—Después de todo es su primer celo, era de esperarse que su olor fuera más potente

—Pero lo controlamos adecuadamente—a Karamatsu le costaba ocultar su nerviosismo

—Claro por eso la erección—por más que tratara de esconderlo Totoko se había dado cuenta

—No solo soy yo—señalo acusando a su hermano—Jyushimatsu está peor que yo

Ciertamente el menor de los 4 estaba en un grado de excitación superior que al de los demás, pero Jyushimatsu no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Ah es cierto—dijo con una gran sonrisa—no se puede evitar

—¡Por supuesto que se puede evitar idiota!—su hermano mayor rio de el

Tardaron un poco más pero en poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la residencia Matsuno, los 4 fueron a limpiarse y a cambiarse de ropa pues a las otras les había quedado rastro de la matanza de la hora anterior.

Osomatsu salió de su habitación ya cambiado y listo para salir cuando se topó con Totoko de frente.

—Idiota ten más cuidado

—Je je lo siento, mi culpa—la miro detenidamente, parecía que salía a lo mismo—¿Vas de salida?

—Sí, voy con ella

Por ella se refiere a una joven con la que lleva saliendo unos cuantos meses, nadie sabía quién era, ni siquiera Totty lo que los hacía creer que ella es la pareja de Totoko.

—¿Cuándo tendré el placer de conocerla?—no era la primera vez que preguntaba

—Espero y nunca—la misma respuesta de siempre—pero igual y pronto

Oh eso es nuevo.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas? Escuche a tus hermanos salir hace rato—le miro de reojo

—Si también los escuche, todos vamos por lo mismo eh

Totoko le dio unas palmadas en el pecho y se separó despacio pero sin detenerse.

—Te aviso si ocurre algo con Todo

—No espero menos de ti… Totoko—chan

No le regreso la mirada pero si le mando una señal en forma de su irritación. De repente los ánimos de Osomatsu habían bajado pero aun así salió de la mansión de la familia.

Osomatsu Matsu es un hombre el cual se destaca por ser inteligente, manipulador, caprichoso, carismático y de otras cosas más. Nunca deja nada a medias y por eso su padre quería que él lo sucediera cuando llegara a faltar, además que al ser el mayor era de esperarse que fuera el futuro líder de la mafia que su padre construyo con sus propias manos.

Por eso mismo le insistía en que bebía casarse con Totty.

◦Flashback◦

—¿Me mandaste llamar padre?

Su padre se encontraba en su despacho a oscuras y con unos papeles sobre el escritorio; aunque no pareciera que trabajara en ellos.

—Pasa hijo—le extendió la mano para que se sentara

Al cerrar la puerta quedo la habitación más a oscuras que antes. Osomatsu solo era llamado a su despacho por 2 cosas: un regaño o una orden.

—¿Ocurre algo?—su voz era serena

—Nada fuera de lo normal—al contrario su padre se veía muy risueño—lo estás haciendo muy bien

Un cumplido, eso no lo esperaba.

—Gracias, la verdad es que me gustan más las tareas que me encargas ahora

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que empezar a aprender de mi—en un movimiento alcanzo una botella y comenzó a servir en dos vasos—además tu posees mayor labia que tus hermanos, eso te hace el hombre que busco

Acepto el trago que le extendió su padre más sin embargo no lo probo.

—Bueno mis hermanos son buenos para otras cosas

—Por supuesto, Jyushimatsu es una maquina imparable, no hay quien le pueda ganar y Karamatsu sabe moverse excelente con sus contactos—al menos lo reconocía—pero tu manejas eso a la perfección y mas

No era modesto sabe que lo es, es consiente que si alguno de los 3 debía heredar el puesto del viejo seria él; quería ser él.

—Por lo mismo me gustaría que fueras pensando en tu futuro, tal vez en una pareja; alguien con quien iniciar una familia

—Ah ya entendí para que me llamaste

Osomatsu ya no podía tomarse tan seria la conversación, no era la primera vez que la tenían.

—Podrías considerar a Todo como tu pareja—a su hijo le gustaba ver cuando se desesperaba de apoco—te aseguro que tus hermanos lo comprenderán

—No estamos seguro de que será un omega

—No seas ridículo, es obvio que el chico va a ser un omega—la verdad es que si era muy notorio

—Falta muy poco para su cumpleaños, ¿Por qué simplemente no esperamos?

Se levantó de su silla con la intención de dejar a su padre. Para Osomatsu esa no era una plática que le provocara mucha emoción.

—Al menos prométeme que después de eso vas a sentar cabeza

Ya se iba cuando giro y le dio una de sus miradas por la cual es conocido como el Demonio Matsuno.

—Ya veremos

◦Fin del flashback◦

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te está gustando?

La voz provenía de una joven de unos 20 años que esta sobre su regazo a medio desvestir.

—No es nada—la atrajo a su cara y la beso—¿continuamos?

Soltó un gemido y se le lanzo a quitarle la camisa, su noche apenas había comenzado.


	6. 5º En un cuerpo nuevo

Si pude subir el capítulo a tiempo :3 no he terminado mi tarea pero al menos ya no voy a tener la preocupación.  
Ya al fin vemos interacción entre más personajes así que eso significa que la cosa se va a poner buena jeje por cierto gracias a Amaikurai, me hiciste la semana :`3 que bueno que te guste tanto  
Espero les guste y que esperen el siguiente capítulo porque es el que más me ha gustado escribir XD sin más los dejo para que lean el 5ta capítulo ;)

* * *

 **5º En un cuerpo distinto**

Era muy desesperante su estado actual, no podía hacer nada y nadie le había puesto la suficiente atención como para calmar las ansias.

Lo habían hecho dormir apenas llego al hospital y apenas había recobrado la conciencia hace una media hora, se había despertado por el horrible calor que tenía, además de que podía sentir como su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor y otros líquidos que no tenía ni idea que podían ser expedidos de él.

Totty siempre fue consciente de que sería un omega, lo sentía como algo lógico pero se sentía tan raro que ya no le gustaba el ser uno.  
Comenzó a llorar a la par que producía unos chillidos raros. Del pasillo 2 mujeres corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a su lado.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya estoy aquí

Era su madre y la Señora Matsuno; es consolador tener caras familiares a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-la Sra. Matsuno le pregunto

-No sé-le fue sincero

Estaba mareado, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo ardía y lo que más le costaba asimilar; de la cintura para abajo unas pulsaciones alucinantes que le resultan dolorosas pero a la vez se sentían muy bien.

-Me quiero ir a casa-les lloriqueo

-Solo resiste un poco más, te prometo que todo va a estar mejor cuando tomes tus medicamentos

Sabe de lo que le hablan, se puso al corriente con la información de los omegas desde hace mucho. Los medicamentos o los "Supresores" como son comercializados son pastillas, parches o jarabes que ayudan a estabilizar al omega en sus días de celo, no eliminan todos los síntomas pero es de gran ayuda; cabe decir que estos son demasiado caros, aunque claro esto no es un problema en su caso.

-Disculpen-llego la enfermera con una charola-toma estas, si persisten las molestias puedes tomar otra pero procura no hacerlo

Dejo a un lado un pomo con las pastillas y 3 de fuera junto a un vaso con agua, las tomo sin dudar.

-¿Dónde está Totoko-neesan?-recordó que antes estaba con más personas-¿y los demás? ¿Están bien?

-Están bien-su madre le acaricio la cabeza-ya sabes cómo son

-Claro al final son ellos, los tontos no mueren tan fácil

A su mente llego el momento en el que estaban todos en el karaoke, pudo recordar que algo se sentía pesado en el ambiente y que sentía a los otros 4 diferentes. Tal vez por eso trataba de llegar a alguno de ellos, de hecho no supo cómo llego hasta Jyushimatsu, era como si algo en él lo hiciera querer estar pegado a él.

Solo de pensarlo se estremecía.

-¿Y dónde están? ¿No piensan venir a verme?

Ambas se miraron preocupadas, Totty no sabía que estaba mal, el solo tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

-Todo será mejor que te esperes unos cuantos días para verlos

-Tía no entiendo-solía decirle así desde niño

-Es para que no sea tan repentino el cambio-le sonrió y siguió hablando para no ser interrumpida- ah y _"recuerda hacerles caso a todo lo que te pidan, no te van a hacer nada malo pero si es así rómpeles la nariz"_ ese es un mensaje de tu tío

-Pero no te preocupes cariño, no te va a pasar nada malo

Se retiraron al paso de unas horas cuando se aseguraron que todo estaba en orden.

Era curioso lo que su tío le pidió pero no dudo en cumplirlo pues sabía que su tío no se iba por las ramas. Así que le obedecería sin duda alguna.

Y por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo se sentía muy sensible a cada roce pero le es mas urgente un baño, se tendría que adaptar a su nuevo cuerpo…

…

El doctor Niimura se encontraba en el sótano del hospital para observar los resultados de la ultima formula.  
Tuvo éxito.

Tenia vergüenza de admitirlo pero no fue que el experimento salto las trabas hasta que Choro llego a su lado; le agradecia no tener que estar mas en eso.

-¿Ya se retira Sensei?-lo detuvo una de las asistentes

Queria que su salida fuera discreta, no le gustaba llamar la atención no tampoco le gustaba estar ahí abajo con los sujetos, es incomodo tener que ver como tratan con ellos y no es que los traten mal sino todo lo contrario pero a veces el cabio de beta a omega es demasiado para algunos.

Para Choro había bastado con estar solo una vez en el lugar para pedirle que ya no lo llevara a menos de ser necesario y asi es como lo hacen hasta el momento.

-Si, no tolero este lugar

Le gustaba ser sincero y es algo que todos en el lugar ya saben por lo que la chica lo dejo ir sin objeción.

-Tengo que ir con Choro a informarle que todo salió bien

Tardo un poco puesto que su laboratorio y oficina se encontraban en los pisos más altos.  
Al llegar se dio cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba.

-Niimura-sensei estaba esperándolo

-Lamento el haberla hecho esperar

Sorpresa, esta vez no es el señor Matsuno so no su esposa.

-¿Se encuentra bien su marido? Regularmente viene el

La mujer le sonrió falsamente, podía no ser una alfa pero le aprendió varas cosas a su marido; por supuesto lo de esperarse de una de las cabezas más importantes de la mafia.

-Todo se encuentra de maravilla, ¿Qué tal el experimento?

-Iría mejor de tener al sujeto que le pedía su esposo

-En ese caso se alegrara de saber que ya lo tiene-le entrego un papel con pocas cosas escritas-imagino que con esto su trabajo estará a nada de concluir

" _Yowai Todo  
Habitación 215  
Por favor no le hagan nada peligroso,  
es el niño de la familia"_

En eso último se daba cuenta que solo tenía una oportunidad y que no podía perder más tiempo, si el chico acababa de ser internado tenia a más tardar 4 días.

-Otra cosa, a partir de ya mis hijos serán los que vengan a tratar con usted

-¿Ehh?

-Hasta luego Niimura-sensei

Desapareció sin recibir respuesta de Ichi, era bueno que ya tuvieran al omega pero es incómodo tener que tratar con otras personas, de los hijos del Clan Matsuno solo sabía que son 3, no creyó que fuera importante saber de ellos cuando los conoció de casualidad en ese bar de mala muerte; al fin y a cabo solo eran una bola de revoltosos a sus ojos.

-¡Choro buenas noticias!

Regularmente se encontraba realizando papeleo que el dejaba incompleto, pero esta vez dio un brinco desde la esquina.

-Ahh Ichi ya regresaste-su voz era débil y quebrada

Se veía algo extraño, como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

-¿Pasa algo?-podía jurar que estuvo llorando antes

Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se veía rara, quizás algo triste.  
Se acercó un poco y pudo percatarse de un punto rojo en su cuello.

-¿Y eso?-le señalo su propio cuello

Bajo la mirada y se tao con la bata, se sentía apenado porque Ichi le estuviera dando tanta importancia.

-De verdad no es nada, un accidente nada mas-peino un poco su cabello para calmarse-pero mejor dime cuales son las buenas noticias

No le convencía para nada la mentira de Choro pero ya no quiso seguir preguntando, no es su intención ponerlo de malas cuando al fin habían conseguido avanzar en la investigación.

-La fórmula funciona a la perfección y ya tenemos a nuestro macho omega para terminar por fin el rompecabezas-le dijo aun mirándolo con un poco de recelo

-Eso es excelente-sus ánimos regresaron de golpe

-Entonces que esperas vamos, tomo el material necesario-le ordeno

-¿Acaso ya está en el hospital?

-De no ser así no te pediría nada-sonaba algo molesto

" _Creo que no debí ser tan grosero, no quería que se enojara"_ Choro obedeció y una vez que tenía todo dentro de un maletín ambos salieron hacia la habitación 215.  
No se hablaron en todo el camino, Choro creía que Ichi estaba enojado con el e Ichi pensaba que lo había incomodado por su insistencia.

-Adelante

La habitación era exactamente la misma que la de los demás pacientes, Choro esperaba que tuviera al menos un arreglo de flores ya que se dice que es mejor darles ánimos y pequeños detalles en los primeros días de celo, pero de verdad el cuarto estaba vacío.

-¿Qué tal Todo? Soy el doctor Ichi y él es mi asistente Choro-se presentó de un modo formal/informal-venimos a tomar unas muestras de sangre, así que por favor se paciente con nosotros

El chico en la cama asistió y les hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que Choro contesto de la misma forma. Se apresuró a sacar sus utensilios que le había indicado previamente Ichi.

-Si es tan amable, por favor-Choro le hablo con dulzura

-Claro

Po alguna razón el cuerpo de Todo comenzaba a temblar y a sudar, se supone que con los supresores eso no debía pasar ¿Seria acaso porque es su primer celo que era más intenso?  
Chora ya tenía un tubo con su sangre cuando se percató de ello.

-¿Estas bien? Si tienes miedo podemos parar un poco

Ichi se giró con su mirada pesada "No tenemos tiempo Choro, no es momento de ponernos blandos" pero no le dijo nada ya que la instrucción es cuidar al chico que tiene al frente.

Totty tardo un poco en darse cuenta pero sintió como el hombre que estaba a su lado llevaba consigo un olor peculiar, sin duda el e Ichi son betas pero sobre Choro caía una ligera cortina que lo cubría con el aroma de un alfa; es raro como no impone como el propio alfa pero aun así marca lo suyo.  
Para Totty era muy emocionante y raro a la vez.

-No es nada es solo que creí que podías ser un alfa por tu olor-le sonrió de lo más natural-pero creo que me confundí porque te impregnaron

Un tubo se le escapó a Choro de las manos, estaba en shock; no sabía que decir o que hacer ni siquiera sabía que traía consigo el olor de un alfa. _"¿Cuántas personas se dieron cuenta?"_

-Yo… no… es que

-¡Choro!

Giro hacia Ichi quien no tenía buena cara, le señalo el piso que estaba lleno de pequeños cristales del tubo que soltó antes.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar a alguien que limpie este desastre?

Asintió en repetidas ocasiones y salió disculpándose de la habitación.

-¿Va a estar bien? -Todo se asustó más de su reacción que del golpe

-Es solo un mal día, lo superara

Eso es lo que decía pero la verdad creía que le pasaba algo, y como no tenía la suficiente confianza no se sentía con el derecho de preguntar.

-Al menos no fue tan tonto como para dejar caer el de sangre

Todo rio, no era tan malo como se veía aunque le parecía un poco raro.

-¿Puedo saber para que necesitan mi sangre?-si iba a dejarse al menos le gustaría saber para que lo requerían

-Bueno queremos que a betas como nosotros nos pueda pasar lo que te está pasando a ti-el segundo tubo estaba lleno

No lo creía "¿Acaso podían hacer algo así?"

-¿Y piensan hacerlo con mi sangre?

-Tu sangre solo es un complemento-no quiso darle importancia-pero es lo que nos falta para imitar a un omega

Le parecía de lo más interesante eso que le contaba pero sin duda le costaba creerlo.

Ichi termino con la sangre y aprovecho que había entrado un poco en su estado de celo para también tomar un poco de su saliva y sudor.

-Sera mejor que comas algo y duermas, tal vez fue mucha la sangre que saque

Era cierto se sentía un poco mareado pues al final no fueron 3 tubos sino 4. Antes de que se retirara llego alguien de limpieza pero no había ni pista de Choro, no fue hasta que regreso al laboratorio que lo vio acomodando unos archivos, se le veía afligido pero Ichi no insistió en el tema.

Choro agradeció inmensamente aquello, lo que necesitaba era distraerse y que mejor que un montón de trabajo para ello.


	7. 6º El beta

_Estaba esperando a que este día llegar jaja este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir y de donde se va a empezar a poner suculenta la cosa XD  
Me deprimió un poco que bajaran las lecturas en el último capítulo pero bueno yo realmente subo esto para no quedarme traumada con que solo yo conozco mi loca historia, pero aunque solo una persona me lea me doy por satisfecha ;)_

 _Disfruten el capítulo de esta semana :3_

* * *

 **6º El beta**

El cuarto día de Todo en la habitación blanquecina estaba por dar inicio, igual que los demás días la enfermera le llevo el desayuno y media hora después otra de ellas tomaba sus signos vitales. Parecía ser que los supresores le cayeron de maravilla se adaptaron a las necesidades de Todo; claro que aun sentía algo extraño puesto a que todo en su organismo es nuevo para él, eso fue lo que le dijo el doctor cuando vino a revisar el segundo día.

De hecho esa visita del doctor lo dejo muy desconcertado, parecía ser que cuando llego al hospital no estaba consiente debido a que se desmayó del dolor a los pocos minutos de llega, eso porque según el doctor "no soporto el cambio que su cuerpo estaba experimentando" Totty supo a que se refería al hecho de que una especie de "matriz" estaba siendo formada en su interior, era lo más raro que creyó que le pasaría en su forma omega. Pero se equivocó.

-Esto es asqueroso-se dijo a si mismo al sentir un líquido entre sus piernas

La autolubricación es lo que los machos omegas poseen para estar listos al momento del acto sexual. La primera vez que sintió el líquido salir fue cuando aún se encontraba en los severos síntomas del celo y lo hizo sentir mejor, era como estar más tranquilo pero a la vez le generaba una desesperación horrible; quería tener sexo.

Las siguientes veces ya salía de forma involuntaria y aunque no lo sentía gracias a los supresores era algo que Todo no soportaba, y más del hecho de encontrarse sucio sino de que lo hubiera llevado a tocarse donde nunca lo había hecho; una enfermera hasta le había ofrecido lo ayuda de un dildo pero la negó.  
Quería esperar en su primer celo y pasarlo sin fuertes acontecimientos, daba gracias que sus "fugas" (como suelen ser llamadas) solo persistían en el primer celo.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no se senté nervioso de decepcionar a su familia por resultar un beta, ahora sabía que podría cumplir con la orden que sus padres al casarse con uno de los hijos de la familia Matsuno.  
Era raro pensar en casarse con uno de ellos.

-Mucho mejor

Acababa de darse una ducha, se puso la ropa que su madre y su tía le dejaron el día anterior y se puso a perder el tiempo en su teléfono; tenía varios mensajes de Jyushimatsu, la mayoría simples y cortos pero con eso le bastaba para alegrarle el día, Karamatsu y Totoko también le habían mandado unos cuantos, de parte de Osomatsu solo recibió uno y no se molestó en devolverle una respuesta, fue insignificante; _"Nos vemos en casa"_

Unos ligeros golpes llamaron su atención, no era su teléfono así que solo podía ser la puerta.

-Adelante-su voz sonó como su cara, muy dulce

Espero ver a una de las enfermeras pero en su lugar venia un joven de lentes y bata blanca.

-Buenos días-le hablo de forma cansada pero con una sonrisa amable- soy Akiyama Choro, el otro día vine con Niimura-sensei

Aunque no recordaba su cara de momento pudo decir que es él por el ligero aroma que aun expide de un alfa; se veía un poco desalineado y sus gafas lo hacían lucir cansado pero sin duda es el.

-Claro ¿Fueron de utilidad mis muestras?

A Totty no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que preguntar, sentía que si volvía a mencionar lo de su aroma el chico se alteraría igual que hace unos días y no era su intención, no le es molesto el olor era más como una señal y no le prestaría atención.

-Por supuesto, pudimos imitar un sistema que funcionara sin tantos riesgos, aun no probamos la definitiva pero estoy muy seguro que logramos nuestro cometido-le informo

-Me alegro, su esfuerzo al fin dio resultados

Aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de si les había costado mucho el solucionado o no, pero tenía el presentimiento de que las ojeras de Choro no eran por ir de fiesta hasta tarde.  
Choro podía darse cuenta de que él se veía mucho mejor que antes, su cara se ve linda y su sonrisa lo hace ver más fresco; todo lo contrario a él en estos momentos.  
Tuvo que quedarse a dormir en el edificio con Ichi para terminar todo para hoy y que ya no se demoraran con las pruebas, aunque se dudó dar una ducha en la mañana sentía todo dormido y los ojos le pesaban.

Quería irse lo más pronto a casa para descansar un rato antes de comenzar las pruebas pero no podía irse sin ir a disculparse con Todo.

-Yo… lamento lo del otro día- se inclinó ante el-no debí de reaccionar así

No era la primera vez que alguien se inclinaba para el (una vez alguien llego a arrodillarse) pero la forma tan honesta y vergonzosa en la que Choro lo hizo le dio un poco de pena.

-No por favor-lo hizo levantarse para mirarlo-fue mi culpa, por decir algo que no me correspondía

-Es solo que no sabía que tenía el olor de un alfa y por eso me sorprendí

" _¿No lo sabía?"_ le pareció algo ilógico pues para que un alfa te imprima su aroma su aroma tiene que restregarse en el otro; pero bueno él es un beta no creía que supiera mucho del tema.

-No deberías de preocuparte-trato de confortarlo un poco- es normal que un beta este con un alfa

Error.  
Si su intención es ya no mortificarlo no lo logro; su expresión solo decayó y su sonrisa ya no estaba. _"Bien hecho Totty"_  
El celular de Choro comenzó a vibrar y no demoro en revisar, es un mensaje de Ichi.

 _A las 6 P.M vamos a comenzar las pruebas, quiero que estés presente_

El mensaje era directo como el mismo Ichi; curiosamente al poco llego otro.

 _Te esforzaste, ve a casa a descansar_

Era irónico que Ichi le mandara algo así cuando nunca se lo decía en persona, creyó que alguien más había tomado el teléfono de Ichi pero eso es imposible, así que el mismo Ichi lo había enviado. Se le escapo una risa de solo leerlo.

 _Gracias, te veo en la tarde_

Contesto y giro hacia Todo que aún lo miraba.

-¿Algo bueno?-le pregunto al ver su estado de ánimo

-Niimura-sensei, no puede ser muy bueno

Totty dejo salir una sonrisa pícara "Parece ser que esos 2 se llevan muy bien"

-Entonces lo dejo

Choro se encamino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de llegar, suspiro ruidosamente y se giró a Todo.

-¿Aun tengo el olor de un alfa sobre mí?

Totty parpadeo repetidas veces, no esperaba para nada la pregunta. Observo como un rojo intenso se apodero de las mejillas de Choro, le era difícil preguntar.

-Sí, ya no están fuerte pero si- le fue sincero

Se notó que sus ánimos decayeron pero aun así le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo

Salió de la habitación y en paso lento fue a recoger todas sus cosas, no se topó con Ichi por lo que supuso que él ya se había ido a descansar, cosa que a él también le urge.

No era ni las 2 de la tarde cuando se encamino a su casa, quería dormir un rato paro estar al momento de observar los resultados del experimento.

Los últimos días habían sido demasiado cansados para un novato como él; Ichi está acostumbrado a quedarse por las noches para terminar pero para Choro fue agotador al punto de estar caminando despierto por el laboratorio, a Ichi le parecía gracioso, a Choro no tanto.

" _Tengo hambre… pero creo que tengo más sueño"_ y aunque fuera cierto tuvo que llegar a un supermercado a comprar algo ya preparado, no era tampoco como si tuviera muchas ganas de cocinar en estos momentos.

-¡Choro!

Iba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando alguien dentro de un automóvil plateado se le emparejo.  
No debía voltear para saber quién es, y porque sabía quién le llamaba acelero su paso, ya no se sentía tan dormido. Pero es más que obvio que sus piernas faltas de ejercicio no podían ganarle ni en sus mejores sueños a in automóvil.

-¿Tratas de escaparte?

Lo había dejado incapaz de escaparse, delante de Choro está el automóvil y la mujer que lo maneja, se acercó para abrirle la puerta del copiloto desde adentro.

-¿Vas a casa?-no tuvo respuesta-puedo llevarte

Finalmente Choro se destrabo y se movió un poco.

-Prefiero ir caminando-trato de evitar que su voz temblara

Ella chasqueo la lengua, no le gusto su respuesta; Choro comenzó a temblar ante eso.

-Sera más rápido si yo te llevo le dijo seria-por favor

De verdad que él no quería pero se sentía demasiado presionado por la chica y ya estaba llamando la atención de los alrededores así que dudoso acepto entrar con ella.

-Me alegra verte Choro

La chica que tiene a un lado arranco el coche apenas Choro cerró la puerta. Choro no le contesto de primeras pero se sintió obligado a responder porque ella estaba más atenta a el que al camino.

-Bueno nos vimos hace poco Osoko

Se podría decir que Osoko es quien le había causado problemas consigo mismo esta última semana. Gracias a la mujer que llevaba una melena corta y traje ejecutivo esta semana tuvo un incidente en el trabajo y no podía enfocarse en la fase final del proyecto; claro que él también tiene la culpa por dejar que esas cosas pasaran… quien lo mandaba a volver a meterse con esa mujer.

-Si lo sé-aunque no la estaba viendo sabía que estaba sonriendo

Guardaron silencio por el resto del corto viaje; Choro no sabía si eso es mejor que ir hablando, cada cierto tiempo sentía como Osoko lo veía de reojo y eso solo lo hizo sudar frio.  
Metió el choche en el estacionamiento correspondiente al edificio de Choro y apago el motor; Choro se corrió a la puerta pero esta no se abrió ya que Osoko puso los seguros.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-sus manos temblorosas quitaron el seguro-gracias por…

Su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza lo que hizo caer lo que compro al piso, el agarre se movió a sus hombros y comenzó a bajar atreves de su playera. Tembló más fuerte y trato de moverse pero lo único que logro fue abrirle más espacio a Osoko.

-Vamos a continuar lo del otro día

Con la otra mano tomo la mandíbula de Choro y se acercó a él para besarlo, se reusó al principio pero en cuanto Osoko tuvo oportunidad de explorar su boca de mano de su propia lengua la resistencia de Choro había desaparecido por completo.  
Su cuello comenzaba a ser acariciado y en un camino de besos Osoko lamio la zona, dejo una ligera mordida en un punto en específico antes de regresar a él.

-Veo que aun tienes lo del otro día-se refería al punto rojo en su cuello-se ve lindo

Su sonrojo aumento. Si debía ser sincero le gustaba besarse con ella pero le asustaba un poco lo que ella le hiciera, nunca tenía las manos quietas y si se descuidaba un poco lo más seguro es que terminara sin pantalones en cuestión de segundos. Como ahora que se las arregló para desabrochar los botones de su camisa y meter sus dedos, la piel se le erizo al sentir el ligero pellizco en el pezón.

-¿Te gusta eso?-se burló al escucharlo gemir

Movió su cabeza en señal de no pero poco le importo a Osoko, ya que repitió el acto mientras le daba un beso, se regresaba a su cuello y clavícula para lamerla y dejarle nuevas marcas aunque solo una fue más notoria y en la que Choro casi siente su piel abrirse; era como si lo quisiera marcar.

Choro no es tonto y sabe que es lo que está haciendo, para estas alturas debía ser más que obvio que le pertenece a un alfa ya que esas marcas y lamidas eran su forma de impregnar su aroma, de Marcar el territorio.  
Había hecho su tarea investigando todo lo relacionado después de que Yowai Todo le dijera que olía a un alfa, la vez pasada fue más un desliz rápido que freno a tiempo pero esta vez no estaba haciendo nada para detenerla. Ella ya no traía puesto el saco de oficina y buscaba que Choro también fuera despojándose de su ropa; tiro un poco más y alcanzo el botón de su pantalón.

-No… espera-Choro se alterero entre besos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertida-¿Quieres que pasemos a tu departamento?

La mente de Choro se nublo cuando ella paso su mano por su entrepierna y sus dientes atraparon a uno de sus pezones.

Debía detenerla de inmediato o ya no lo dejaría. Forcejeo con fuerza hasta alejarse de ella.

-Uhh te estas poniendo necio-lo jalo de nuevo pero él se volteo

-¡No!-grito con la voz entre cortada- tu y yo ya no somos nada, termine contigo hace mucho

Osoko estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos le estaban clavando un cuchillo mentalmente, combinados eran muy imponentes y siempre hacían temblar de miedo a Choro; esta vez trato que no fuera así.

-Creí que nos estábamos dando otra oportunidad

Los ojos de Choro se sorprendieron por la respuesta, es que Osoko estaba imaginando cosas.

-No digas idioteces-comenzó a abrocharse los botones-esto fue un error

-Pues parecía que lo disfrutabas-se rio- y mucho

Suspiro fuerte y tomo la bolsa con su comida _"De seguro esta estropeada"_

-Osoko por favor ya no me busques

Salió del carro a tropezones, se apresuró a meterse al edificio pero aun así alcanzo a escucharla gritarle.

-Tomate tu tiempo para recapacitarlo cariño

Seguido de eso unas llantas rechinaron y ya no había rastro de ella en el estacionamiento.  
Agradecía que nadie presenciará la escena y se apresuró a llegar a su departamento, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha helada.


	8. 7º Accidente

_Ehh que olvide que tenia que subir jaja la verdad es que esta pasando la temporada de exámenes en la universidad y me tiene algo ocupada, imaginen me enferme de puto estrés -.-  
Pero bueno en compensación traigo un capitulo muy largo ! y donde ya empieza la historia fuerte, espero seguir actualizando a tiempo porque ya no tengo mas capitulos escritos por adelantado pero me esforzare en no dejarlo tirado... espero_

 _Espero que les guste y alguna sugerencia, queja o comentario lo reviso con mucho gusto :D_

* * *

 **7º Accidente**

Aunque no lo pareciera a vida de los hermanos Matsuno no era tan movida ni tan emocionante como nos hacen ver en las películas de mafiosos, solo bata con darle un repaso a la última semana de Karamatsu para creerlo. Lo más arriesgado que hizo fue ayudar a Totoko con un encargo sencillo, no tuvo ni que sacar su arma ya que ella se hizo cargo por su cuenta.

Cada uno de ellos mantiene una tarea en específico para que en conjunto puedan arreglárselas sin tener que depender de sus padres o de alguno de sus hombres.  
Karamatsu se encarga del primer contacto, recaba información de los sujetos, crea influencias y es la cara del grupo en las calles; todo lo que quieras tratar con ellos tiene que hacerse saber con él, tiene prácticamente un informe de todos los miembros del bajo mundo y conoce todos los rincones donde puede y podrán ocurrir tratos que le sean de interés a su familia.

Claro está que sabe cuidarse a sí mismo y a los de sus alrededores por lo que regularmente también se encuentra incluido en la acción, sus armas siempre lo acompañan ya que es muy seguro que traten de matarlo unas cuantas veces a la semana carga consigo a diario con una Sig Saver P226, pero le gusta más llevar una ametralladora cuando se trata de casos más grandes.

Eso hace un contraste con Totoko y Jyushimatsu que son los que se encargan oficialmente del trabajo sucio, una vez localizado el objetivo estos 2 van a hacer llamadas de advertencia, secuestros y matanzas; ambos más que ser asesinos eran mejor conocidos como acróbatas. Jyushimatsu no frecuentaba el uso de armas de fuego, le basta con sus manos y sus bastones extensibles para dejarse de algunas cabezas, aunque últimamente su arma favorita son los bates de béisbol ya que según él eso lo hace más divertido: eso es lo que hace excelente a Jyushimatsu para el trabajo, no muestra expresión que no se la de felicidad, es aterrador morir a manos del "Ángel Negro" como le llaman todos los que han tenido la fortuna de toparse con él y aunque lo suyo no sea la precisión y se mueva por instinto para eso tiene a su compañera.

Totoko," La Reina de Corazones" nombrada así por la costumbre de arrancar la cabeza del primero que mata y al último de la noche, eso gracias a la gran variedad de cuchillos, navajas y objetos punzantes que maneja a la perfección. Ella es quien crea y planea las estrategias y le indica a Jyushimatsu como moverse antes de que el baño de sangre comience; el par de sádicos que se protegen con sus propias manos en ocasiones son un problema para Karamatsu ya que se la pasan brincando de un lado a otro, por suerte solo en una ocasión una de sus balas rozo a Jyushimatsu, pero nada grave le paso.

Al final llega la participación de Osomatsu y Todo, su parte tiene variantes ya que no siempre les llegan clientes en el mismo estado. La mayoría de las veces es una charla entre encargados para llegar a un acuerdo mutuo (del cual ellos siempre ganan) donde Osomatsu se encarga al 100%de la negociación mientras que Todo toma más un rol de secretaria que de acompañante, no es que les divierta mucho el tener la parte aburrida del proceso, pero ellos son los encargados de entregar los informes detallados a el Sr. Matsuno y/o al Sr. Yowai.  
Pero de vez en cuando eso se veía ms atractivo si sus compañeros llegan con gente a su cargo, eso significa que tanto Todo como Osomatsu tendrían una cita en el sótano con la desgraciada persona que le había tocado estar atado a una silla con ellos al frente. La parte divertida sin duda son los interrogatorios, ellos son los encargados de exprimir información de los que llegaran, tienen métodos simples pero dolorosos.

Al igual que su hermana mayor, Todo tiene un gran manejo con objetos punzantes, en especial con pequeñas navajas que introducía dentro del cuerpo de sus víctimas; si las preguntas realizadas por Osomatsu no eran contestadas se introducían dentro narices, boca, entre las uñas, atravesando piel y en la parte favorita de Totty. Los ojos.  
Y aunque al principio todo esto era demasiado fuerte para el al punto de hacerlo vomitar se adaptó muy rápido a su trabajo.

Así es como hacen las cosas, su familia tenía formas algo raras de hacer las cosas pero les funcionaba; y si su familia ya que, aunque no todos los 5 comparten lazos sanguíneos todos se conocen desde pequeños y siempre se han tratado como familia; al final de cuentas terminarían siéndolo gracias a Totty.

El mismo que actualmente se encuentra en el edificio central del hospital Dekapan, el mismo edificio al que Osomatsu le había pedido a Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu que o acompañaran por la tarde; aunque tal parece ser que solo sería Karamatsu y su hermano mayor ya que Jyushimatsu salió desde temprano acompañando a su madre por pedido de su padre, les pareció raro ya que generalmente él es quien va con ella cuando son cosas peligrosas; hasta Osomatsu es más ordenado a ir que el hermano menor. Pero él no es nadie para cuestionar la orden del jefe. No en voz alta al menos…

Ya que últimamente no pasaba nada emocionante acepto acompañar a su hermano, o sabe cuál pueda ser la razón por la cual su hermano tenga pendientes dentro de un hospital, pero si sabe que su padre es el que de verdad está metido en esos asuntos desde hace varios meses, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que no es la primera vez que su padre tiene un negocio con los hospitales Dekapan, hasta se podría decir que son viejos amigos.

-Impuntual como siempre

A Karamatsu le molestan muchas cosas de Osomatsu y parece ser que este solo se esfuerza en mostrarle esos detalles, como ahora que lo cito a las 5:00 PM en el frente de la casa y ya son las 5:08 PM.

Su teléfono vibro dentro de su chaqueta, apresuro a ver quién era y tiro el cigarro que apenas había prendido.

\- ¿Qué tal mi querido amigo?

Del otro lado se escuchaban gritos, y un poco de interferencia, imagino que se encontraba en ese bar subterráneo al que tanto le gustaba ir.

-¿Puedes hablar?-la voz del otro lado de la línea hablo

-Sí, tengo tiempo-dijo al no ver ni huella e Osomatsu

Se hizo un silencio y por un momento Karamatsu pensó que se había cortado la línea, aunque seguía el ruido de fondo.

-¡Felicidades idiota!-la voz grito aturdiéndolo

-No entiendo-trato de sonar muy natural y no asustado-¿A qué te refieres Chibita?

-No mientas desgraciado-rio y gruño al mismo tiempo-me entere de lo de Totty

Chibita usualmente le habla pero casi siempre es por motivos de trabajo, aunque claro que con el tiempo él y Karamatsu se hicieron amigos. Ambos trabajan de informantes y son de mucha ayuda entre ellos, Chibita da información a los Matsunos y Karamatsu de ratos suelta un poco e sus planes aunque Chibita nunca los vendía a los demás Karamatsu es más que cuidadoso con sus palabras.

-Es una excelente noticia-bramo-vamos a festejar, yo invito

-Gracias Chibita, pero creo que es muy pronto para eso

-¿Ehh? Ya te disté por perdido, ¡Demonios Karamatsu!

-No es eso pero…

El ruido de unos zapatos provenientes de la casa hizo desviar su vista. Al fin su hermano mayor hace acto de presencia, 10 minutos tarde.

-Te hablo después

No entendió bien pero gritos salían de la bocina antes de colgar, era aún más escandaloso en persona pero por teléfono sonaba más chillón y a menudo causa dolor a los oídos de Karamatsu (o de cualquiera que hable con el).

-¿Interrumpí la plática con tu novia?-Osomatsu grito desde la entrada

-Era solo Chibita-puso sus lentes de sol que antes descansaban en su cabeza

Osomatsu bajo los escalones de tirón y se acercó a su hermano.

-Entonces si estabas hablando con tu novia-le sonrío-mis más sinceras disculpas

Osomatsu no veía sus ojos pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía estar entrecerrándolos, un gesto que hace inconscientemente cuando lo molestan; regularmente Osomatsu lo ve mucho cuando están juntos.

-Llegas tarde

-Ya se- sacudió su mano en señal de que no molestara

En poco llego el automóvil de Osomatsu, El nuevo ya que ese no es el que Karamatsu le conoce, se podían dar lujos pero está seguro que no tenía ni tres meses con el anterior; eran sus caprichos.

-¿Y el Lamborghini?-se deslizo dentro del nuevo

-Me aburrí de eso-lo dijo sin rodeos- además este es mucho mejor

De forma estúpida acaricio el tablero del carro, un poco más y casi besa el volante _. "Ridículo"_ fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Karamatsu.

-¿Y padre lo sabe?

Osomatsu giro su cabeza y lo miro sin decirle nada.

-No lo sabe-se enorgulleció de poder leerlo

-Es su culpa que me estresara y me dieran ganas de comprarlo-soltó en modo infantil- ahh me manda a hacer tantas cosas de adultos

-Eres un adulto

-Lo se

Tenía días que no veía a su hermano por tanto tiempo seguido, tal vez porque ahora se la pasaba en sus propios asuntos, lo único que sabía es que Osomatsu comenzaba a manejar una pequeña zona dentro de la ciudad, donde se trafica droga y una que otra persona; no era lo favorita de Karamatsu, ninguna lo es realmente.

-Y… ¿Para qué te hablo Chibita? ¿Algo nuevo?

-No, nada importante-le comento-solo se enteró de lo de Totty, las noticias corren rápido

-Bueno ya tiene 4 días en el hospital es normal que ya lo sepa toda la ciudad- él sabía que no es ningún secreto- además Totty tiene una legión de fans, ahora que es un omega todos se pelearan por él

Saben que es cierto, su carisma encanta a los demás y tiende a ser buscado por hombres y mujeres por igual; claro que todos ellos tendrán que seguir deseándolo porque él ya tiene dueño, bueno algo así.

-¿Acaso esperas que no pelemos por él?- capto lo que se refería

El otro levanto los hombros despreocupado.

-Bueno no sé si pelear, pero estoy seguro que Jyushimatsu no va a dejarnos el camino libre e imagino que eso tampoco está en tus planes, no sin luchar al menos

Tiene razón, Jyushimatsu siempre ha sido el más apegado de los 3 hacia Totty y ahora que es un omega solo habla de lo mucho que lo quiere de regreso, hasta le compro un regalo de cumpleaños especial pero no es que esto sea reciente, él siempre ha estado al pendiente de Totty y sus hermanos tenían más que presente que él quiere al menor de pareja.

Eso es el punto principal por el cual Karamatsu quiere ser fuerte y maduro cuando se decida quien estará con Totty, porque no se va a mentir, él tampoco puede sacarse de la cabeza a Todo.  
Pero algo dentro de él le dic que las cosas ya están más que decididas, lo lógico es que Osomatsu se quede con él; aunque a este no parezca importarle.

-¿Y tú Osomatsu?- intencionalmente lo estaba retando-¿Tu no piensas pelear?

-Mmm no lo sé… supongo

Pero Karamatsu no va a lograr provocarlo en algo con lo que no tiene ni la mínima intención.

….

El automóvil fue aparcado fuera del edificio principal del hospital Dekapan y ambos se dirigieron a los pisos superiores para encontrarse con Niimura Ichi, el hombre que su padre pidió meterle prisa, pero no pudo no hacer acto de presencia porque a los pocos días los cito para que viera los resultados; ¡Es el mejor trabajo que ha tenido! No hizo nada y ya estaba terminado.

Pasaron con facilidad atreves del edificio y se dirigieron a los pisos de arriba, al piso 13 según indico su padre donde sensei estaría.

-¿Venimos a visitar a Dekapan?

Realmente Osomatsu solo le pidió que lo acompañara pero no sabía exactamente el porqué de su visita. Y aunque Osomatsu si sabe no comprendió mucho, no tiende a involucrarse con temas tan complicados así que no sabría explicarlo.

-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo el viejo nos presentó a un científico con pintas de emo?-Osomatsu revolvió un poco su pelo y se encorvo

Aun sin la ilustración torpe de su hermano él sabía a quién se refiere.  
Por mera casualidad su padre y el mencionado se reunieron en un bar cierta noche del año pasado y los 3 hermanos estaban de paso; no fue más que un saludo cordial pero recordaba como la cara de quien no parecía tener muchos más años que ellos era desagradable o al menos así es como lo recuerda.

-Si, pero no recuerdo su nombre-ni siquiera se molestó en pensar si el cierto

-Niimura Ichi-le ahorro su falso esfuerzo

-Ah ¿Y que hace que lo vayamos a ver?

-Parece ser que el viejo invirtió mucho en el-le dijo al salir del elevador-creo que él puede hacer omegas

-¡Ehh! ¿Cómo?

 _"¿Cómo crea omegas? ¿Sirve? ¿Acaso es real o una mentira de Osomatsu?"_

-Yo tampoco entiendo mucho-paso su mano por su cuello con pesadez- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos directamente a el responsable?

Karamatsu asintió, por un momento la escena recordó a cuando eran niños y se proponían a espiar los asuntos de sus padre; el caso es que ahora están en la veintena y se veían mas estúpidos en comparación a antes.

Al fondo del pasillo se encuentran 2 puertas. Una color plata y la otra blanca esta ultima siendo la única con ventana; dos sombras se alcanzan a distinguir dentro. Las placas que ponen "Niimura Ichi" a cada lado confirman que llegaron al lugar correcto.

-Te toca niisan-se hizo hacia atrás con una risa burlona

Osomatsu toco en la ventana solo porque le pareció que hacerlo en la puerta sería muy común y aburrido. De adentro no se veía o escuchaba muy bien pero se alcanzó a oír un suspiro y seguido unas ligeras risas.

Quien abrió la puerta se veía demasiado pálido y demacrado pero sin duda se ve mejor de como recuerdan a Ichi, por lo que ambos descartaron que fuera él.

-Ah Ichi…

Al fondo se encuentra Ichi sentado sin importarle mucho que su visita llegara, le hizo un gesto a su compañero y ambos fueron invitados. Dentro no había mucho que ver pero lo interesante en ese lugar son los olores; tanto alfas como omegas evitan trabajar en lugar donde los químicos tomen un lugar importante ya que al ser tan delicados con el olfato estos los aturden demasiado fácil. Por ejemplo, Ichi tiene una gran presencia de estos en todo el, su compañero igual pero de alguna manera no es lo llamativo en él.

-Hace tiempo que no lo vemos Niimura-sensei-ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia-veo que sigue igual a como lo recuerdo

-Por desgracia ustedes también ¿Qué no son 3?

-Nuestro hermano no pudo venir, espero lo perdone-le informo Karamatsu

-Uno más, uno menos-así de boca suelta lo recuerdan-igual y solo vienen a ver

Osomatsu sabe que tratar con él es un reto pero el también lo es por lo que no le molestan sus palabras; no es como si no lidiara a diario con tipos peores.

Choro los miraba desde atrás y se quedaba callado como le había pedido Ichi, bueno realmente le dijo no se mezclará con ellos, que de ser posible los ignorara; no pregunto porque imagina que tiene algo que ver con el desprecio que Ichi le tiene a los Matsuno.

-Mejor nos movemos

Ichi tomo unos papeles y se los paso a Choro, salió de la habitación sin ni siquiera esperar a los demás.

Por aquí por favor

Si Ichi no iba a tener la atención con los invitados eso no significa que Choro n se sintiera comprometido con ellos. Aunque debe de darle un punto a Ichi al decir que son del mismo estilo que su padre, imponen demasiado y se les nota que son alfas.

-¿Está bien que vayan abajo?-le pregunto a Ichi al alcanzarlo-son alfas

-Ya lo se

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

Las únicas veces que los alfas han bajado al sótano han sido contadas, solo los llevan para comprobar ciertas reacciones y su estancia es corta ya que los nuevos omegas tienden a descontrolarse frente a un alfa.

-Ya me las arreglare

Por más bajo que hablaran los oídos de alfa no pueden perderse ni una palabra, se veía que no esperaban la llegada de ambos pero claro ellos solo intuían que son un estorbo.

Pero Osomatsu viene buscando resultados a la incógnita que su padre le presento y no le molestaría alborotar a unos cuantos omegas para ver con sus propios ojos los resultados.  
Por otro lado Karamatsu observaba a los sujetos del frente, buen realmente al asistente de Ichi. El chico desprende una gran cantidad de advertencias para un alfa como él; para él le es normal encontrar a varios betas bajo el cuidado de un alfa, de hecho es lo más normal entre alfas, está seguro de que Osomatsu tiene a una chica beta en constante cuidado, n tiene nada de malo pero no es que a él le guste en particular. A Karamatsu le gustan as las cosas que puede controlar y en el caso de una pareja los betas son más rebeldes para sus gustos.

El viaje en el elevador fue incómodo para todos en ciertos grados, Ichi no quiere a los Matsuno junto a él así que se apartó lo más que pudo, Choro se sentía un poco intimidado por ellos y por lo mismo se pegó a Ichi, y tanto Osomatsu como Karamatsu se sentían fuera de lugar.  
Finalmente llegaron al sótano; una vez abajo Ichi y Choro firmaron unos cuantos papeles y los dejaron ingresar un poco más adentro.

-Alto

Ichi freno en seco a los 3.

-Choro llévalos a la sala de observación y después me buscas adentro-se giró a los otros- no puedo dejar que sean vistos u olfateados por un omega, por lo que deberán ver únicamente

-Como ordene sensei

A regaña dientes Choro se llevó a los dos a un cuarto donde les permitía ver que sucedía dentro pero sin la posibilidad de que pusieran interferir con lo que hicieran adentro.

-Niimura sí que es duro contigo-Osomatsu no soporto el silencio

-Está bien-ni siquiera consiguió que lo mirara

Karamatsu se rio para sí mismo por lo rápido que su hermano fue dejado de lado. Entraron dentro de la amplia habitación, aunque se veía mucho más grande porque solo tenía una mesa con botellas de agua y los colores hacen el lugar más aburrido.

-Aquí tiene un informe de todo lo referente al experimento-les dejo un folder grueso en la mesa-si me permiten

Casi escapando de su víctima Choro se dirigió a la salida; pero al final el cazador fue mucho más rápido.

-Espera-Osomatsu se aferró a su muñeca provocándole daño-¿Está bien que tú también vayas?

Los ojos de Choro se exaltaron, no mejor dicho todo él se exalto.  
La presión que sentía en su muñeca le recordaba a los tratos que Osoko le daba y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se trató de zafar pero solo logro lastimarse más.

-Es mejor que lo dejes ir, lo está esperando Niimura-sensei

Karamatsu soltó el agarre y solo por cuestión de un segundo tuvo contacto con Choro, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía es pavor.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya no estaba y los había dejado solos.

-Sabes pudiste ser más claro

Su hermano rio y paso su dedo por debajo de su nariz mostrando lo gracioso y sin importancia que fue.

-No pensé que fuera tan tonto como para meterse entre omegas cuando apesta a alfa

-Tal vez ya lo tienen controlado

-Lo dudo-lo negó al instante-el doctorcito ni siquiera sabe, lo más seguro es que ni él lo sepa ¿viste su reacción? No esta con un alfa porque quiera

Tiene sentido lo que Osomatsu le dice, eso explicaría su reacción tan exagerada.

-¿Sería mejor que lo detuviéramos?-Karamatsu comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico

-Naa-tomo el informe de la mesa-mejor veamos que pasa

Karamatsu no se quedó muy conforme con solo ver pero eso hizo, al poco tiempo vio entrar del otro lado a varias personas y entre ellas estaban sus 2 acompañantes. Desde su punto no se veía muy bien pero se alcanzan a ver que tienen a más de 4 personas repartidas en 3 cuartos; Ichi y Choro iban al último y por lo que podían ver llevaban unos tubos en mano y con jeringas en el otro.

-Se ve muy nervioso

Es cierto Choro está temblando como loco y aunque vieron como una de sus compañeras trato de conversar con él solo lo empeoro.  
Al abrir las puertas anteriores no pasaba nada en particular, solo tardaban un poco y salían; por lo que suponían que sería igual con ellos. Pero por alguna razón algo salió mal.

Apenas Ichi abrió la puerta y de adentro una pequeña chica le salto encima dejándolo en el suelo. Tanto Choro como la chica que lo acompañaba de inmediato se acercaron a ayudarlo pero solo fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que el cuerpo de Choro impactara en el suelo, aunque antes tropezó en una mesa que tenía muchas cosas encima; esas mismas que terminaron sobre los tres cuando la acompañante cayo.

Karamatsu no creía lo que veía ¿Se supone que eso es un omega? ¿Cómo es que lo derribo tan fácil? Y ¿Por qué no se levantaban de una vez?

-Mierda creo que algo les salió mal

Efectivamente, ninguno de los dos creía que el que estuvieran en el suelo con líquidos derramados de la mesa fuera demasiado bueno, de hecho por las reacciones de los demás pueden intuir que se encuentran demasiado jodidos.


End file.
